


cute angel Patton and Demon Virgil au idea.

by Cat_is_Fluffy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Angel Logic | Logan Sanders, Angel Morality | Patton Sanders, Demon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Demon Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Demon Deceit | Janus Sanders, fic idea, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_is_Fluffy/pseuds/Cat_is_Fluffy
Summary: I got inspired by @_writing_ideas_ on insta and I'm not the best at writing. please, someone, come do this idea. please just tag me if you write this?!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	cute angel Patton and Demon Virgil au idea.

Fic idea i would love to see if someone wants to do it! it could be whatever ships and stuff.

Patton is a sweet angel who gets sent to earth in human form to help the world. he meets logan who is an older angel whos in charge of watching other the angels on earth, keeping track of them, giving them assignments when needed, and being in charger of that kind of stuff. roman is an over the top angel(like he is in cannon really) who tries his best but fucks up a lot

Virgil is a demon who hangs out on earth and is supposed to cause mischief and miss fortune and he does, to assholes who deserve it. with Remus( there is no explanation needed), and Janus who basically has the same job as logan but is 50x more done with everyone's shit. 

One day Virgil runs into Patton and discovers he's an angel and starts to keep an eye on him (for whatever reason it ends up being) and one day he almost gets hit by a car but Patton pushes him out of the way, cue the dialog the inspired the idea:

"wa-wait, why'd you save me?" the demon asked, rubbing their arm.

the angel smiled at them. "because everyone deserves to have a happy life."

"Even a demon like me?"

"of cou- Wait what? you're a what?"

"Uuuhhh nothing! thanks for the save!"


End file.
